jounin babies
by yorumexangel01
Summary: ch.4: It really didn’t help at all when the waitress served her a hotdog with 2 eggs on either side
1. Chapter 1

Jounin babies

Author: kymbaie

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & its other characters. They are definitely not mine. But the plot is….chea!!!

Summary: the title says it all folks….or does it? It's full of humor and romance. 5 elite male jounin of konoha have been assign in an s-class mission that had gone wrong…or so it seems. They have been missing after their unfinished mission. What happened to them anyways? Where the hell are they? Now it's up to Sakura to clean the mess that his ex-sensei and team left. The diapers, the milk, the…the what? What's up with the babies?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Onto the story-

Work, work, work. That's what have been tsunade's been doing since she became hokage, except for the times where she just drinks her sake. Konoha had been peaceful since the sound & sand war few years ago. When she doesn't work on some documents she's in the hospital or training her young beautiful apprentice. She also has been working on a new jutsu lately. Speaking of that jutsu, 'where the hell did I put that scroll that contains the instruction?' tsunade thought…she looked throughout her office. Through her desk, her file, everywhere she looks she can't locate it.

"Not here, not here, what the hell, where the scroll"

Tsunade went to the room where she and shizune had put some of the important documents. She searched everywhere for the scroll, oh that damn scroll she's been working on. Then she saw the busted window in the corner.

'oh hell no…'

Most of tsunades important documents had been stolen, including the scroll that contains the jutsu. She looked through the room to find some clue who had busted in. then it occurred to her who did it, 'you 2 missing nins are going to pay for it' she though…

"arghhhhhhh!!!! What the fuck!!!" shouted the blond hokage. Her voice echoed throughout konoha, waking the dead. The shinobi's who were fast asleep went to their defense position after being startled in the middle of their sleep, grabbing a kunai under their pillow, feet still tangled with sheet. Even the early morning civilians are having a 'major sweat drop'. It is common in konoha to hear the hokage's shouting voice when she's upset or something.

"shizune! Get your ass over here!" tsunade called her assistant.

"hai, tsunade-sama. Daijoubu desuka?"

Shizune look at the hokage with eyes that reflects worry and curiosity. She doesn't like it when tsunade shouts first thing in the morning. 'Something's up' she though.

"Call out 5 male jounins that are currently available and near here at the moment" tsunade said, not really caring who will be those 5 random jounins be, As long as they are jounins in rank. Nooding her understanding, shizune rushed to do her task. Sensing something is about to happen, she prayed it's not something that will cost them lives.

Everyone was looking at tsunade. The seriousness in her face is something you'll just see in her face when something is serious (obviously) or in a battlefield…which is…ummm….rare?

All the 5 male jounin are anticipating what she's about to say. All standing up straight, well…except for the 1 with silver locks w/ 1 droopy eye with a sloppy hitae-te on his forehead covering his left eye. His slouching position seems so out of place. Heaving a sigh he said slowly

"s-class mission?" he asked

"you have read my mind hatake" said the hokage.

Everyone paid attention. "2 s-calss missing nin have joined forces with some high class criminals and have infiltrated konoha. They stole some documents and an important scroll, which contains a jutsu that I have worked on for some time now in case of ….emergency. I already send out anbu units to respond right away. Luckily the anbu's that have responded have only caught 20 of their minions. Anbu's are not enough for this mission. I want you to back them up, since I don't want to put more lives in the hand of death. Do you understand your mission?" asked tsunade.

[a/n: I dont

"hai!" responded by Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Gai, and Kakashi.

"You will leave a.s.a.p. shizune have every data you'll need on this mission. Though this is an important matter, I really don't have time to brief you more about this mission. Now get back to work" tsunade shooed them out of her office where shizune is waiting for the 5 unlucky jounins. Closing the door through her office, an evil smile crept through her face. It was so scary. This is really serious, but the thought of the contains of the scroll gave her ideas how to punish the copy nin for what he did few weeks ago.

'you'll really thank me after this Sakura, I just hope he gets through this first, atleast I'm punishing him for you' thought tsunade

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: well, this story is actually a part of my original 1st kakasaku fanfic. But since I ended having way too many chapters, around 50, which are still not posted due to some reasons which is that I always forget what's my account & password. I decided to post this 1st & see if the readers like it. That's why I'm kinda hesitating on putting my stories up. 'cuz some people are just mean and says bad stuff about 'things' to the author. Which is sometimes discourages the author…but yeah…whatever…. If you like this then I might put up the other parts….which you'll definitely enjoy. please r& r.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Naruto and its associated characters are not mine because if it is then I would definitely make it a kakasaku love story.

Onto the story----

'It's been almost a month since that fateful day. Another chance at true love, but in the end rejection is my price. What the heck is so wrong with me? I should be used to it. Rejection is my best friend. It's what sasuke's answers to my everyday nagging of asking him on a date' Sakura thought bitterly.

She tossed again in her bed for what seemed like a 100th time now. She still isn't over the fact that she love her ex-sensei copy nin, and he rejected her just like sasuke did, though not as ruthless as him. Sakura and kakashi have been really close for the past few years. Kakashi became her crutch when she needed him the most. He's a best friend, a partner, a leader that she could always count on. There are many reasons why she knows that rejection will be his 1st answer. 1st, he's her ex sensei, 2nd he 14 years her senior, 3rd she's…..she doesn't know…maybe she's flat chested?

Sakura frowned at that thought. She might not be like a bombshell like Ino but she definitely has curves, after all being a kunoichi has its perks.

She looked at her black colored ceiling with glow in the dark stars on it. It looks so beautiful as if she's somewhere outside looking at the bright stars. She remembers the day she moved in on her apartment. She decided to move out of her parent's house because Everytime they call her out for a mission her parents always gets disturb, and she doesn't want them to worry about her that much anymore. She was 18 back then, her parents object on her decision, but they later on agrees as long as she promise them that she's going to visit them every week when she doesn't have a mission.

Kakashi helped her out to move her stuff .it took them the whole day just to move her stuff out because of their constant arguing about nonsense. They always mess around each other they're like twins that you cant never separate. She remembers the time where kakashi followed her wherever she goes just to piss her off. She looked at her alarm clock on the night stand. It's now 1 am. She desperately tried to force sleep to posses her. Finally, after a few minutes she drifted off into a sleep…still thinking of kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, & Gai meet up at the konoha gates after they prepared for their big mission. This is a good timing for kakashi to get away from the village. He'd been trying to avoid her for the past few weeks. Though he can't help but sometimes spy on her without her noticing. Few days after she said those 3 words to him, she changed, something changed about her but he can't really point it out. Though he was sent in heaven the moment she said those 3 loving words, some unknown force had pulled him back to earth. He's afraid that she's just redirecting her old feeling toward the young uchiha to him, and that he won't be able to protect her & provide her wants and needs.

He loves her, that's for sure; he's just not sure about her. They became closer than ever few years ago, something that should be expected after they formed the team kakashi. After sasuke left with orochimaru and naruto left with the legendary frog sannin, he went back to serve in ANBU, where sakura was left with no choice but to find someone to teach her. She found solace in the hands of the busty blond hokage. Tsunade had shaped her into a fine kunoichi. She was 12 back then.

2 years after that her womanly attributes became more and more prominent. She grew not just physically but also emotionally. She's no longer that 12 year old love struck genin who is needs protection and preety much a burden to the team. She also became one of the top medics that the village konoha has ever produced. Her growth is something that whoever is her teacher should be proud of, which is him. It was a sad thing though, that he had nothing to do with her progress as a shinobi. His priorities were pretty much focused on the two boys of their team. She trains with them, do missions with them and hang out after that, that's pretty much it. Not even a single jutsu she had learned form him. Now that she's 20, she a fully grown woman He doesn't trust his body not to reach out to her, to touch her, to hold her so close and never let go. At first he thought it was just lust but he realized it was beyond that when one day…..

_Flash back_

_It was spring, flowers of different kinds and colors are blooming like there's no tomorrow. There was color everywhere and the weather is oh so fine. There are Birds everywhere. Kakashi and sakura watch as Naruto tries to tackle Sai and beat him up after the remark that Sai gave on how small Naruto's shaft is. Naruto's eyes darkened as Sai continues to visualize it to Sakura. _

_It just started on a random attempt to try to start a conversation. The 3 young shinobi, sitting next to each other, Sai on the left, and then Sakura and next to her is Naruto. They talked about ramen, arts, medical stuff, and spring resorts. After that Sai just started to describe Naruto's naked state when they once went to a hot spring on one of their mission. Sakura blush a pretty shade of red that it's almost as red as a tomato. Then that's when Naruto decided its time for a payback. Sakura heave a sigh as she looked at the two running around. _

_It kinda bothers her that Sai can actually describe it to her perfectly. Why sai is so nosey about Naruto's thingy? Is he gay? _

_That is one of the many questions that she really wants answers. She walked to where her former sensei is seated reading off his smutty orange book. She said casually as she sat closely next to him _

_"don't they ever get tired of it?" _

_He stifled a laugh "obviously not, they've been like that since you guys are 14" _

_they sat next to each other peacefully, not really wanting to break the silence around them. Sakura just watches as the guys on the field is wrestling each other, Sai drew something on Naruto's face and then they start running again while her sensei was just continually reading his book. _

_Unbeknownst to her he was looking at her, admiring how beautiful she is. Her pink locks that sways along with the breeze, her long eye lashes, her soft ivory skin, her forest green eyes that held many emotions, her soft kissable lips, her petite yet curvy figure. Oh she's gorgeous. He wants to feel her hair, her skin, and her lips on his. He unconsciously lifted a hand to reach out and then stops when she suddenly said _

_"what's the meaning of life?"_

_ he looked at her with questioning gaze .He said slowly trying to see what's underneath the underneath behind that question _

_"a gift that should be cherished by everyone, because once it was gone you can never bring it back or more like have another one, it's a serving of reality." _

_Her face made a face. Trying to comprehend what he just said and then she asked "does that apply to love as well?" he closed his book shut giving her his undivided attention. Her questions are quite interesting. What makes her ask these questions? _

_"why'd you ask?" _

_Sakura turned her body to face her sensei. Why did she ask? She'd seen people display emotions and go through different difficulties in life. Life is reality and everybody knows it. But is that the real definition to it? She looked up in the sky and said _

_"Everytime I think about what life is, about my existence and purpose there's this feeling that I really couldn't place. That feeling, whatever it is, it makes me sad, and a little bit hollow, like something is missing. I'm serving and helping people, that makes me feel content but I don't feel complete." _

_He looked at her with a loving gaze; she's been working so hard after team 7 disbanded. She has a heart of gold and civilians like her a lot even though with her short temper every now and then. _

_"Sakura, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask these kinds of question" he said with sincerity in it. _

_How could he answer such a question when he himself has the same question? She was about to say something when he decided to continue _

_"but on my opinion, it applies to love as well, in our line of work there's always going to be uncertainty on how long we'll be able to live, that's why we have a saying 'seize the day' written on the bulletin board on our head quarters." _

_He doesn't like being sentimental or something but he knows that he has to give her something; she was asking him a question that seemed to be important and it might answer her personal questions. She smiled sweetly at her sensei and hugs him tightly. He flushed a little at the sudden body contact with a pretty young woman like her. _

_Naruto called out her name in the distance and then she stood up. She placed a kiss on his exposed skin in his face and thanked him. She took a few steps forward to where the 2 boys playing around and then stopped she whispered loud enough for him to hear _

_"arigatou gozaimasu kakashi-sempai, I'll train hard to be a strong kunoichi so I could find the answers to my questions, so when I die one day I can at least say I have a …" _

_he wasn't able to hear the last few words that she was about to say because she was tackled in the ground by naruto Whining about wanting to eating a bowl of ramen at ichiraku. She smiled at her handsome blond friend and replied a 'hai'. Sai said in his bored tone _

_"if you want to go now dickless you better get off of her now so we can go already" Naruto stand up and offer Sakura a hand to get up, he then told Sai to shut his ass up. Sakura looked at her sensei and said in her sweet soft voice "let's go sensei". _

_Few months after that day in the fields, Kakashi saw Sakura at the red bridge where team 7 used to meet up for training or missions. She seemed to be in deep thought. He snuck up behind her and poked his index finger on her back, she got startled, she stiffened a little bit and then threw a punch in his face and a side kick on his ribs which is he easily evaded. Sakura realizing who the suspecting person who poked her is, she relaxes her muscle and pouted. _

_"Kaka-sensei, don't scared me like that". He chuckled a little bit and then said in his teacher mode voice _

_"Sakura, don't let your guard down, what if I'm a suspecting missing nin or criminal, that index finger that I poked you with could have been a kunai." _

_He was right and she knows it, neither said anything after that. He knows that something is bothering her and he was about to ask her when she said _

_"have you ever been in love?" _

_so she has a new set of questions. He doesn't know what to say, that question caught him off guard and the kunochi in front of him saw it. She smiled warmly, _

_"kaka- sempai, I'm in love…" _

_the shock on his face after her 1__st__ question became more prominent as his eyes widen like a saucer. He felt panic inside him, a basket full of question inside his wants an answer. With whom she is in love with? Since when did it start? There are a lot of nosey questions inside his head and he can't shake of a pang of sadness in his heart. She turned around and starts walking in the direction towards the town and said _

_"let's go eat somewhere…" she's a little far already to hear his answer_

_He ponders her last statement; she's in love… he then whispered into the wind his answer_

'_Me too Sakura, me too…I'm in love…_

_With you'_

_He then followed her to the town. She looked at him "sensei, don't let your guard down like that, I could have been a missing nin or a criminal who wants to kill the famous copy nin, that question could have been use as a distraction for you so I could throw a kunai down your throat", he just shrug at her._

_She was 18 back then it wasn't until after 2 year later that he would find out whom she had fallen in love with…_

_Him…_

_End of Flash back_

"I'm so stupid to let you go just when you're within my hands grasp already" murmured Kakashi.

Genma heard this and said "say what?" he had been noticing his old pal's odd behavior. It was almost a month when he noticed that the copy nin was a little off, he talked less, well, not like he's a talkative person in the 1st place, and he's been spacing out most of the time. Genma wondered what had been bothering Kakashi. He just hoped that it won't be in the way during their mission.

"huh?" Kakashi replied shortly.

'it must be about pinky' thought Genma

It was obvious to everybody that both the kunoichi and the copy nin held emotions than runs deeper than the 2 jounin would ever admit. The senbon chewing jounin heaved a sigh… 'it's gonna be a long misson'

Little did he know that it will be cut short and their pespective on a certain pinked hair kunoichi will definitely change after 1 week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is longer than the 1st one. I hope I could go straight to the good parts already. Anyways, if you would kindly spare sometime to review I would be glad. Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

3 days… no…4 days, 12 hours, 54 minutes & 6 seconds to be exact since Kakashi's team left Konoha. This mission is an A-class. They were to help the 2 ANBU team that was assign to retrieve the scroll that the 2 missing nin from the village of…what was the village again and who were those 2 ninja's? He can't remember, neither the author of the story is.

They've been able to eliminate 75 recruited ninja's who were part of those 2 nin's dark forces. They were chunin to jounin level. 'Its going to be a huge problem if they have at least 250- 500 ninja of this level, a war will definitely brake out' though kakashi.

He is currently sitting in tree viewing the old run down building. The rest of his team is somewhere around the surrounding foliage. Whatever this ninja's up to, it is evident that they're up into something bad. For the past 4 days they were able to gain information about the intention of the nins who were recruiting ninja's from everywhere to build an army against the village of Konoha. They already sent the information to Tsunade. She would send another team of shinobi so they could eliminate these bastards already. Until then the 2 ANBU team, and his team will watch them carefully and formulate a plan. He sighs…

'_I think its time to re group'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a fine morning today at the village of konohagakure. Yamanaka Ino, also know as the princess of gossips, waters her flower pots as she do her morning routine before opening up the flower shop to the public.

She's a perfectionist, that's why her parents shop is the best flower shop in the village and man, the people who goes in to their humble shop seems to like her with her bubbly and positive attitude. She makes new friends and gains sources, with that she gets to know whatever rumor is circulating around the village.

So far there's nothing interesting enough to make a fuss about. Mostly everybody was aware of Kakashi and Sakura's relationship, which is still a freaking teacher-student relation ship. Most of them are already getting frustrated because none of those 2 would make a move to take it to the next level. Everybody will and would accept their relationship if it exceeded past between it. Everybody, even the civilians were wary of the looks that kakashi gives her. But well, knowing Sakura she probably didn't notice. She's somewhat Oblivious to the things that going on around her. She looks at the clock to check the time and it is now 9 am.

'_It's Time to open the shop, the earlier I open the more gossip I get to hear!!!'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temari couldn't help but smile at the thought of his younger brother's words 3 days ago. This is the time of the year where they'll (meaning her, Kankuro, and Gaara) visit konoha for vacation. They start doing this 2 years ago, after everything was settled However, this time she was sent all by her self 2 ½ weeks earlier than they planned to.

Ever since team Kakashi helped them to retrieved Gaara, Temari became somewhat close to Sakura and Shikamaru, which means she also, had to put up with the other members of the group, not that they were bad. She likes them even though Ino gets annoying at times. She also became close to other members of the rookie 9 and team Gai. Kankuro was even buddies with Kiba, they even paint each others face when they are drunk enough to do so. She giggled at the memories of the times when they all hang out together. Oh it's so good to be with friends.

What was gaara's words exactly? Let's do a short flashback.

_--Flash back--_

_Gaara sat on his office, finishing his paperwork. It was around 8:30 pm and he is ready to take his evening stroll around the village since he can't actually go to bed and sleep._

_Temari came in and took in the somewhat more peaceful face of Gaara. Gaara looked up from his paper and said "what's up?" _

_Temari just looked and smiled at him. She walks to the closest chair next in front of Gaara and propped her self in a comfortable position and then replied "nothing much, I just came in from the jounin headquarters. Nothing of importance is happening around and I decided to see you." _

_Gaara placed his pen down and recline on his leather chair. "That's so sweet of you, but you don't have to" those words somewhat slipped out of Gaara's mouth. Temari wasn't shocked, she knows that her brother wouldn't exactly say it to him, Gaara doesn't use sugary words or whatever to say how he feels or whatever, and from the tone of his voice he is pondering about what it meant. And she knows exactly whose words those are from. After their 1__st__ night at konoha, the person who uttered those words came rushing to her the next morning telling her what happened._

_Gaara said in an even tone "temari why don't you start a family already? Marry that Nara kid and have babies. After all you're in the right age to do so." _

_Ok, this was sudden, because after she heard what he said she jumps up with wide eyes and said "what?" it was one of the shocking questions that gaara had ever asked her besides the one about . She straiten up "Maybe sometime in the future gaara." 'And Nara aint ready yet and I think I still have another blond to dispose first, I have competition.' _

_She wonders why he asked all of a sudden. "Why won't you start a family? Marry someone and have babies. After all you're in the right age to do so?" she asked him back. He smile, and oh my god how handsome his brother is. He looked straight in her eyes and said "I will when we go to konoha in 3 weeks." _

_Now this is interesting, she wants to know who the person is, she has to know, there are tons of questions that pops up in her mind that itches to be given an answer. She decided not to voice out her thoughts and decided to leave him for a while since his looks change into a dreamy one. She stands up preparing to leave_

"_Well, it seems that I'll be having a niece or a nephew in the near future. I gotta jet now, have some nice bath and a long goodnight sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning at home."_

_Temari tried hard not to bomb her brother with questions regarding that matter but she knows that her brother will tell her sooner. After all, he doesn't really keep a secret from her long enough not to tell her about this one._

_She walks towards the door doing a countdown. She knows that he has something to say. So she walked slowly. _

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_Her hand was about to twist the doorknob when Gaara's voice halted her action. _

"_temari?"_

_She looked behind her shoulder continuing her silent countdown inside her head._

"_hmmm?"_

_5, 4, 3…_

_He heaved a sigh and looks straight into her eyes._

_2…_

_1…_

"_Would you go and check up on Sakura for me?"_

_She smirks, and then grinned. 'Aha!' she giggled a little bit. So this is what is it about. She turned her body fully towards the young kage and said her calm voice_

"_Just for you little brother"_

_She walked out of the door and closed the door. Gaara smiled at his sisters reaction, but it was soon replaced by a sweat drop when he heard her loud voice outside the room_

"_Oh, yeah! Oh yeah! Woot, woot!!!" she did a rain dances out side the office. And then rushes home to get ready. She'll leave tomorrow and see if things will work out between Sakura and Gaara. _

'_Kankuro, if things work out, our little brother will soon have a family. And will have cute little nephews and or nieces.'_

_--end of flashback—_

"I still have 4 hours before I arrived to konoha, maybe I'll arrive an hour early if I increase my pace" Temari looked at her watch and pumped chackra on her feet. There's nothing that will halt her down especially when the though of having Gaara's babies (imagine a lot of chibi Gaara) in her hands. She wasn't able to enjoy gaara's cuteness when she was young because of his silent but deadly attitude and she definitely won't miss a chance once he has kids.

'Maybe I should start a family with Nara' though Temari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat on her chair at the front desk of their flower shop. This is the time of the year where a lot people buy flowers every week, also the spring festival is coming up in few weeks meaning Temari and her brothers will be here. She sighed audibly 'why do I feel over protected towards Shika when Temari's around?'

Everytime that those 2 are together, having an innocent conversation, or just walking, and oh gosh just the thought of shika and Temari makes her fustrated. She looked at the clock on the wall, 11: 30 Am; Temari will arrive in an hour and a half.

Ino shifted in her chair, So far there's no interesting gossip to keep her busy. Her sources shared some about a dude who committed a suicide but cutting his throat and then tries to sew it back and the other is that there was 2 mysterious murderers that lurks around shinobi villages, steals information and then runs away, they comes back 3 months to destroy the village. That got her attention for a while, but after her source left she got bored.

"Ino dear, I'll take over now; you go and prepare to welcome your friend from Suna." Called her mom inside. "hai!", during daylight if she's not in the hospital she's her helping out her mom, and at night she's at the bar when she doesn't have missions. She went inside their house took a shower then headed off to town. She saw Raido buying a lunch for 2. She approached the elite jounin and greeted him.

"Hi, Raido"

The young man looked at her. "Oh, hi Ino, what's up?" he paid the old woman for his purchase, took his changed and then faced her.

"Nothing, I just saw you and decided to greet you. You're out for lunch? Who's the other one for?" she asked pointing a manicured finger on the purchased food. "Oh, this? I'm doing the gate watch with Asuma since Izumo and Kotetsu was sent on a mission 4 days ago." He replied.

They walked together to the gates and she spotted her ex- sensei on the little hut sorry but I can't describe it. "Asuma- sensei!" shouted Ino, she ran towards her ex-sensei and team leader. He looked up at his student. Like Kakashi and his wife Kurenai, he told his students when they turned chunin not to call him sensei anymore, but habits die hard.

"How are you lately?" asked Asuma. Ino smiled brightly at her sensei "well, I heard from Raido that you doing guard duty so I decided to go with him, and besides Temari will arrive in an hour so I might as well spend that time catching up on you and kurenai-san than wait with boredom for that blond."

"I think you're wrong about that, Temari will be here in a minute" said Raido putting his food on the table. Ino looked at him with a raised brow. He just shrugged and then pointed a finger out towards the gate. Few meters beyond the gate, a figure emerge in the foliage of trees. Ino then saw temari walking towards them.

"Hey! You're an hour early. And where's Kankuro and Gaara?" asked Ino

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you and the others. They won't be here after 3 weeks" replied Temari. She looked at the two elite jounin on the hut and bows a little. Ino notice her friends happy mood, she maybe have some gossip or something "you look happy Temari, got any interesting news?"

Temari smirked at Ino "oh yeah, but I wont tell you till next month." Ino scowled and the two elite at the hut chuckled. Ino doesn't like being left behind when it comes to news. "urgh, whatever! Lets go and get the other girls" and with that the 2 blond shinobi walk towards the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't resist not putting Gaara on this chapter. I kinda like gaaxsaku so yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter. Kakashi's team has 3 more days. And I'll find a beta for this fic since I'm bad at grammars. Anyways, If you may spare some little time please R & R. thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Don't forget to review after reading.**

Genma arrive at the spot where his team was supposed to meet. The sun is almost setting, painting the sky orange and pinkish. Those shinobi they fought few days ago were troublesome. There were a lot of them, and if the leader was able to recruit some more they'll end up in big shit. They have to end it as soon as possible. He has an inkling that village hidden in the cloud was involve in helping these group of missing nin to destroy Konoha. 'They were such cowards; they know that they're against one, maybe the most power full shinobi village in the history of mankind, so they decided to do something like this. Don't they have guts to face konoha with pride? Tricky bastards, shit face shinobi's like you won't ever win' He thought. Kotetsu and Izumo appeared in the clearing followed by the '_beautiful_' (as lee put it) green beast of konoha. They sat on a circle waiting for the other members of the squad. The ANBU squads appeared after a couple of minutes. "Where's Hatake-san?" asked one ANBU. "He'll be here in a while" replied the taijutsu specialist "he likes being late." A couple of minutes later the famous copy nin appeared.

"yo, I assume everyone is here so lets go straight to work"

They were 2 miles radius away from the enemy compound. They found a cave nearby and made it their temporary HQ. Kakashi laid out a map, a couple of blank scrolls, and a pen.

"Ok, we have to formulate a plan to destroy the compound, find the documents that they stole whether its important or not, get the scroll and eliminate whoever runs it. But before we do so, tell me all information you've all gathered."

He looked at the faces of the shinobi's around him. There were originally 13 of them; they lost 3 teammates two days ago. It was a sad thing but that is how shinobi life is. It's better to lose 3 than to lose all of them. Kakashi deemed it better that way. He'll make sure that their deaths won't be in vain and try not to lose more life during this mission.

"There are 3 guards in every corner of the compound. Another 3 will switch up with them ever 2 hours" said Kotetsu. Kakashi wrote this piece of information on the blank scroll and drew a layout of the compound.

"They are also transporting something inside the compound, I assume its weapons. There are at least 20 boxes of it. Its medium size, I saw it arrive this noon" added Izumo. He looked up on the map and measured the area of the compound. He did a quick geometry and he came up with the measure of (damn, I can't do math!!!) 750 square meters (just assume its big ok?). That was big enough to have living quarters for the soldiers and training grounds for them. It's very much like a base for them. 'Damn, with the size of that compound it houses maybe at least 200 men or so' though Kakashi.

He scribbles a little then told them to go on. "I took notes on their activities outside the compound. Those men go out of the compound around 9 in the morning to practice then go back in around 12. Half of those men go back out to train. I don't know about the rest" said Genma, while flicking his senbon. There must be some activities inside the compound that requires man power. "Did anyone else find something interesting?" asked Kakashi.

"A carriage came around 4 this after noon, a well dress man came out of the carriage guarded by 2 Shinobi whom I assume were the ones who stole the scroll" said 1 ANBU. 'So there must be someone pulling the string' kakashi was about to ask him a question when the captain of that Anbu spoke "it's the daimyo of the cloud, the carriage and his clothing states so. There's also the logo of the village. The 2 shinobi who's guarding him are missing nins from the mist."

All their faces darkened at the thought of an impending war. Why can't just the shinobi of the cloud leave them alone? When he did his own information gathering he checked the layout of the compound. It was simple but it serves its purpose. A few explosives on each beam that holds it up should bring the building down. He scribbled something on the scroll and up his information to it and told them about his finds. And they formulate a plan to destroy the compound and eliminate it inhabitants in the face of the world but in doing so they needed another 5 elite shinobi to assist them. He summoned pakkun and gave his pug a scroll.

"pakkun, take this to the godaime and ask for a back up" Said Kakashi while patting the pug in the head. The pug nodded its understanding and rushed towards Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Temari went to pick up Hinata at the Hyuga compound since it's the closest one. Hinata ushered them in into her humble abode before going to her room to change cloths. They then went to the training grounds where they assume Ten Ten would be.

The weapon master was having a little sparring session with the genius Hyuga Neji. "Hinata-san, Ino-san, what are you doing out here? O, is that Temari san? " greeted Gai's carbon copy. The two shinobi stopped their sparring session to greet the 3 kunoichi.

"Nice to see you again Temari, where's your brother?" said Tenten while wiping of her sweaty body.

"Nice to see you too, they won't be here till next month. I'm here early 'cuz I want to settle some business" replied the fan wielding woman.

The Yamanaka girl raised a brow at this _'oh? You better not be talking about Shika, there's no way I'll let you have him'_. It was evident that both women have the hots for the genius yet lazy man. The 2 won't admit to it but everybody knows that there is a silent war going on between them. Silence engulfs the group after Temari's word. They all can feel the deadly daggers that Ino send to the woman. Unfortunately, Temari seemed not to care. '_Ahaha, sorry Ino but that won't affect me' _said temari inside her head as she imaginarily tries to dodge the daggers.

Hinata felt the mild tension between the 2 so she decided to break it "ano… Neji-san, would you mind if we take Tenten?" Neji looked at his cousin, well, they were almost done on their sparring session so he doesn't mind, and besides he doesn't want to be near the 2 blonds when they are tossing imaginary weapons at each other, the sooner he says yes the sooner they'll leave him, and its almost time for him to spar with Lee.

"Hai Hinata-sama, take them as far away as you could from me" replied the pearly eyed man. The 2 kunoichi glared at the young man but he just stare at them, unfazed, his eyes tells them '_we could have a glaring competition young ladies, but I guarantee you you'll never win.' _

The four kunoichi walked towards the hospital while chatting lightly.

They arrive at the front desk after a 15 minute walk from the training grounds. The hospital seemed so eerie for no one is around, even in the front desk. Ino was about to peer her head in the counter when a head suddenly popped in. she screamed loudly making the other girls scream. The girls all hold on to each other for dear life.

Oh no, the head is looking straight right through them. They all tremble when until Ino realized whose head belongs that to. Trying to compose her self, Ino said "Makino san, good to see you alive."

Makino Hayate was cousin to the late Gekou Hayate. She's in her early forties and has a long light brown hair that is tied in a low ponytail. Like her cousin, she also has deep dark bags under her beautiful eyes. She's a fine woman, nice and intelligent. However, she always scares her suitors away because of her odd behavior. Went you points out her mistake or make her feel that something is wrong she'll assume right away that it was her fault. And when she feels that way she'll beg you for forgiveness, she'll kneel in front of you and will follow you wherever you go and definitely won't leave you alone until you forgives her, even though she did nothing. She also has this squeaky voice like a pig was getting killed Everytime she says her apology. Most of the times she bangs her head in the marble top of the counter. She might be like that but everybody loves her and knows that it was just her playful self.

Makino chuckled at Ino "I see that you want me dead my dear" Ino was just joking and was about to apologize and explain her actions when she saw the expression in Makino's face. Her eyes went wide and it turns into a horrific one. She knows what's coming next …

Makino's squeaky voice boomed the halls of the hospital

"OH IM SO SORRY MY DEAR!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISPLEASE YOU blah blah blah…"

It was after another 15 minutes passed that the girls were able to pry the woman off of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was checking the vitals of her patient, it was normal and he seemed to be in a healthy condition. He'll be able to leave the walls of the hospital tomorrow. She left and did a few more rounds around the ward before she bumped into her friends.

"Ouch, oh…hey guys, Ino, you know that running is not permitted around the hallway. Temari? Is that you?" Sakura said as Hinata help her up on her feet. Ino tried to normalize her breathing as she replied to Sakura

"I know the rules Sakura, but we happened to cross paths with Makino san, and I bet you'll understand why we're running with out tails behind our leg, we were just here to ask you to go with us since it's almost your break time."

The pink haired medic laughs a little as her friend mention the cousin of the chunin examiner. Well, that's Makino for you. "Ok, I'll just grab my wallet."

Sakura went to her office to get her purse. She looked at her self in the mirror, she's wearing her all white medic nin outfit (like the nurses) and her black closed in flats. Her civilian clothes which composed of red top, black shorts, white apron that has her medic kit and black boots were on the closet. She pondered whether to change or not, she then just walked out of her office. It was no use changing in her clothes when she has to wear her uniform till her shifts end, and that is not until 9 pm.

They went into a café that serve's western food and other delicacies few blocks from the hospital. The café was styled modernly. Leather couches, mahogany tables, marbled counter top, china wares that was plain and simple (not fancy like the ones with flowers or something) canvases of abstract art were in every wall, and the walls were painted in black and read.

Whoever designed this place has a taste. Maybe she could do my apartment? The girls took a window seat and picked their orders. They waited patiently while waiting for their food to come. They were having a conversation that turned later on somewhat perverted.

"I notice that you didn't order something spicy this time" said Ino to the weapon master.

"Yeah I didn't, 'cuz lee farted on me yesterday after eating so many spicy foods. You know the guys, its bad for them to eat those kind of food" replied by Tenten. They then roared in laughter at that. One of each of the kunochi's teammates was not allowed to eat spicy food. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Kankuro especially since their fart was so horrible it could send you into the after life.

Kiba experienced Naruto's gas during the chunin exams. The poor boy that has a great sense of smell almost lost it. He spends weeks just to regain his normal sense of smell.

Though Naruto almost killed him with that bomb, that doesn't mean he doesn't have one that as deadly as the fox boys'. He exploded once while one a mission because of excessive laughing and fueled by the spicy food that his team was eating, leaving Shino and his bugs unable to track the enemy.

"OMG I hate it when they do that especially when you're sitting next to them, not just that you can smell it right away but also the vibration it causes" said Temari.

"Speaking of hate, I hate it when those muscled guys in the TV lift his breasts up and down without actually lifting them, it's disgusting though interesting" said Ino causing everyone to shudder at the image of a guy doing it.

"I …I wonder if… they could do that to their butts too" said the Hyuuga heiress meekly. The 4 women turned their heads to looks at her. Hinata flushed a little and then all laugh.

"If they could lift it up and down, maybe they can move it to left and right, like a pendulum" said Sakura, remembering that she has one at her office.

"Left-right, left-right" said Ino lifting her hand up and down as if she was holding someone's behind and moving it like a feet of a marching soldier while Temari motion her hand like a pendulum.

The 3 other women laugh at the silliness of their 2 blond friends.

"ATTEN-----TION!!!" Sakura said, as if she's the captain of the little soldiers, meaning the imaginary butt, on the 2 blond kunoichi's hand. Every one at table then stiffened and then laughs their heads off…

But not Sakura….

The pink haired kunochi was really thinking about those butt cheeks of a certain someone with silver hair. But when she said the word attention, another part of the copy nin stiffened, instead of his behind it was the front who got the 'attention' it needed. She turned crimson

'_Oh no …no… no …no…not that' _

She tried to calm her self from her perverted thoughts, and to make the blush on her cheeks disappear. Their waitress then came, she averted her thoughts of the copy nin's male anatomy in the food that was being placed into their table.

It really didn't help at all when the waitress served her a hotdog with 2 eggs on either side

'_What the fuck…_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahahah! The waitress is a crack head. The conversation that the 5 ninja's in the café actually happened to me when I went to shoguns' (Japanese restaurant) with my cousins. Tell me what you think. Your reviews are very much appreciated!!!**


End file.
